Well Earned Break
by soccerlover8
Summary: When the Sonny With A Chance and Mackenzie Falls casts go on a well earned cruise, they get to pick their ship buddies by themselves. What will this reveal about the characters and the rivalry between the shows?
1. Battle of Buddies

_This is what people's thoughts look like._

Sonny's POV  
Today was just like any other Friday. I was sitting in my dressing room brushing my hair while Tawni talked to herself in the mirror about how pretty she was.

Then my phone mooed and Tawni's vibrated at the exact same time. We looked at each other and then at the table inbetween our two dressers where our phones were. We both got up and ran to them. We looked down and we both had a message from Marshall.

It read: SWAC Cast: Report immediately to my office. Me and Tawni both grabbed our phones and went to Marshall's office. Nico, Grady, and Zora were already there.

Marshall told us to sit, so we sat and he stood up, cleared his throat, looked at all of us and started "because of the recent rating and viewer increase, we have decided to take you on a 15-day cruise!" I squealed with excitement! Tawni just worried about the ocean ruining her "perfect hair" but she was still excited. Nico and Grady started to talk about everything to do on the ship and Zora was already making a scheme.

But Marshall started again, "the cast of Mackenzie Falls is coming too" he mumbled. We all stopped. The excitement was gone, and someone said "what?" I think it was Zora. "Well you see, there ratings have also increased so we had to let them come too. We leave next Friday, one week from today. I expect you to be packed by Wednesday night.

Oh, and you will be choosing your ship buddies yourselves." Marshall said while handing out little white sheets. They had the names: Zora, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, and Chad. When I saw Chad's name my heart skipped a beat. For quite some time now, I've had some feelings for him. He can be really nice and sweet and most people don't see that. _Sonny and Chad: you're ship buddies, you must always stay together. He turned to me and said "I never wanna leave you Sonny, I love you." "I love you too, Chad." We kissed and held hands. _"Helloooooo? Earth to Sonny?! I haven't got much time to pack, let's goo!" Tawni was saying to me and then pulled me by the arm back to our dressing room. "Sorry Tawni, I was just...uhh...thinking about what we could do on the cruise! _Good one Sonny!_

Chad's POV  
When Mr. Condor called the whole Mackenzie Falls cast into his office, I knew something was up. I walked in when Mr. Condor started speaking. _CDC never comes early._

"Because of the recent rating and viewer increase, we've awarded you with a 15-day cruise!" _This is so great! Hot babes, warm weather, what else could a guy want?_ My mind went to Sonny. Ugh, stupid cute! "Oh and the _So Random!_ cast is coming too." Someone gasped and dropped the bottle that was in their hand.

Mr. Condor handed us a little white paper and left. It read: You are picking your own ship buddies. Make a wise decision; you will be with them 24/7. The list read: Zora, Sonny...and I didn't care whose name came after that. _Sonny... I wanted to pick her but I could never. I wanted to circle it. I wanted to be with her 24/7 for 15 days straight. But no. You see, Chad Dylan Cooper does not pick girls. Girls pick Chad Dylan Cooper. But I couldn't convince myself._

I was snapped out of it when I heard a voice "...so um do you?" It was Portlyn. This girl was way into me. "Um Portlyn what did you say?" I really didn't care what she had to say but I knew I had to ask. She looked at me with a scrunched up face, obviously annoyed that I was ignoring her. I swear if she and Blondie would just talk to each other they would be best friends. Not that I know what Blondie is like or anything. I mean just based on what Sonny had said. I started daydreaming about Sonny again. But was snapped out of it by Portlyn again when she started again "I said...do you want to be ship buddies?" No way could I spend 15 days glued to this girl. Noooo way. Chad Dylan Cooper needs some time away from this girl. Some time away from every girl. Except Sonny. I needed more time with her. "Uhh...no thanks Portlyn." She turned around and stopped her foot and ran out of the room. She took out her phone and dialed furiously and as she walked away I heard "Tawni, do you wanna be um...ship buddies?" Then I heard a faint squeal down the hall. I guess Blondie said yes.

Sonny's POV  
I got back to our dressing room and Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror. No big surprise there. "So you do you wanna be ship buddies Tawni?"

"Sorry Sonny, I'm buddies with Portlyn."

"Oh well that's ok, I'll ask Zora." I heard something slide and turned around and looked up. Zora was in the vents.

"Sorry Sonny, I've already talked to Marshall and I'm getting my own room. I'll need it for my plans and pranks. It also will have direct access to the vents!" Zora really was strange. I don't get why she liked the vents so much.

"Uhh okay Zora." _Oh shoot, there was no one but Chad left. He probably had his own presidential suite or something. He is Chad Dylan Cooper and he thinks so much of himself. But I kinda do wanna be with Chad because I think I like him. For the past few months I've been feeling something for him. But I can't like him. He would never like me, Sonny Munroe. And what would everyone else say? No. Sonny, No. You cannot like Chad Dylan Cooper. Who am I kidding, I do like Chad. Stupid Chad. I don't know he makes me feel so...hmm...special? loved? different? Sonny snap out of it! _When I was back to reality, Tawni was gone and Zora had closed the door to the vent. My phone mooed.

Call from: Chad. Oh great. "Hello Sonny."

"Hi Chad, what is it?" I said kind of shakily.

"Did Marshall tell you about the cruise?"

"Yeah, I'm excited!"

"Me too," he said but then his voice got serious and he asked me

"Whose your ship buddy?" "I don't know yet. Everyone's already picked so I'll probably ask Marshall if I can just have my own room."

"Oh" he said in a disappointed tone.

"What about you?" He had hung up great. I went to Marshall to ask him if I could have my own room. He said once he'd got everyone else's results he'd let my know. He only had one room left he said.

"Oh and Sonny?" "Yeah Marshall?" "Pick someone anyways just in case." Since Chad hung up, I wasn't sure who he was buddying up with. If anyone at all. I made my choice and came back to Marshall's office. I handed him the sheet and walked away.

Chad's POV  
Sonny wasn't buddies with anyone...yet. _Yet being the keyword. C'mon. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and no one can resist me. Except...Sonny. And Sonny is the one I'm falling for. C'mon Chad. You can do it. Circle her so you can tell her how you feel. You can do it. _But I couldn't. I was stuck. I wanted to be buddies with her so bad. But she would never like me, ever. I tried getting her out of my head but it didn't work. _Stupid cute! Stupid, stupid cute! _

I took out my little white sheet and saw at the bottom **Due Sat., April 24 by 5 p.m. **Today was Saturday, April 24. The cruise left in 6 days. The time? 4:45 p.m. "Great," I said aloud to no one. Right now, the paper felt like 1,000 pounds. I went to Mr. Condor's office after I had made my choice, I folded the piece of paper so he couldn't see my choice and turned it in.

* * *

**I just loooove cliff hangers. So this is my first FanFiction ever! I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the little dilemma earlier! And to everyone who reviewed about the fact I didn't put an actual chapter up, I didn't think any one would read the story no matter how many chapters I put up, so thanks to everyone who showed some support! I am doing each chapter as it comes to me. I have an idea for Chapter 3. If anyone wants to see something specific, leave a review! Thanks sooo much to everyone! ~Melissa**


	2. Airheads

**Happy Easter everyone! OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's just I had to go out of state this week for a funeral and my life has been crazy and I really don't have time to type it. I finished writing chapter 3, i just have to type it now! So thanks to everyone! I hope all of you have a great week and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tawni's POV  
Today was Saturday and we were finding out our ship buddies! I picked Portlyn. I really don't know why. She just called me and asked. As long as I had my own mirror, I really don't care. Now back to making me even prettier, is that's possible.  
~ANNOUNCER: Will the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please come to Mr. Condor's office. Thank you!~  
Oooo! Ship buddy time! But this better be quick, I have to get back to making myself pretty again!

Mr. Condor: "Here are your ship buddies: Tawni and Portlyn,"

Me and Portlyn both squealed, Cooper just glared at us. Who cares about him anyways!

"May I continue ladies?" Mr. Condor said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir!" Me and Portlyn said at the same time. We giggled and moved next to each other to hear the other pairings.

"Nice and Grady." They started jumping up and down. It was obvious that they were going to be together.

I whispered into Portlyn's ear "Now, for Sonny and Chad to be together!"

She kind of glared at me but whispered back "I kind of like him...a little bit."

"Oh, um sorry." Oh my god! Did Tawni Hart just say...sorry?! I guess Sonny's rubbing off on me.

"But I agree," she whispered again "The way he looks at her. He never looks at _anoyone_ but her like that."

Wow, we think alike... "Yeah. She talks about him all the time but always makes it seem like it's all about the shows." [A/N: So Random! & Mackenzie Falls]

"Yeah, he talks about her all the time. When I try to talk to him he always tells me not to talk without a script, but then he leaves to go talk to her. Or call her. It's sick how much he talks about her."

I still can't believe how much we think alike. "And their stupid flirt fights." I added. We giggled.

"Ladies, please! Ok. May I continue?" We both turned red. Everyone was staring at us. I hope no one heard us!

"Sorry sir. Please continue!" Portlyn said as polite as possible.

"Next is Sonny and..." _She better be with Chad! I swear I just heard Portlyn say Chad under her breath._

"...Zora. Chad, you have a presidential suite to yourself."

"I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper." He said beaming and popping his collar. I wonder what he_ really _thinks. I wonder if he _did_ want to be with Sonny...

"But Mr. Cooper, there is only one left and we're working on getting it for you. So we may have to resort to something else if we can't get it."

I think I saw Chad frown as he started walking away. But he may be frowning because he wasn't partnered with Sonny! But probably not...

"Excuuuuuuse me!" Zora busted in. Oh no. I have never seen Zora _this_ mad!

"Mr. Condor, sir, _you_ said I could have _my own_ room!" Sonny pulled Zora back.

"Zora its fine," Sonny said to calm her down but you could tell her voice was shaky because _no one _messed with Mr. Condor!

"I don't care if he's Chad Dylan Cooper!" She said his name with an annoyed and disgusted look on his face. He glared at her. I looked to Portlyn who was biting her nails. Ew! You _never _do that!

"We are both start on huge TV shows!" By now, Chad had made himself fully back into the conversation, but he was staring at Sonny. _Shocker..._

"Listen Zora, I understand I had said you could have your own room, but Chad Dylan Cooper has his ways. I'm truly sorry Zora." I can't believe he didn't flip out yet!

"I will _triple_ what he paid you!" She lashed out.

"Zora, no! Let's go!" Sonny pulled her back and out of the room. Cooper smiled. But why?

"Ugh, he is sooo annoying!" I said.

"But... he's cute!" Portlyn said with a smile. She was even blushing a little bit. I just huffed.

"Bye Tawni, see you after rehearsal!" She left and walked off to the Mackenzie Falls set. I went back to my... I mean, me and Sonny's dressing room. Sonny was there, yelling at Zora, who was in the vents. Sometimes Zora makes no sense to me. I just ignored them. I had to make myself more pretty, even though I'm not sure that's possible.

Chad's POV  
My mind started wandering to what Mr. Condor had said earlier. I thought about when Mr. Condor said I could have my own suite. I had to show I was happy but inside I was crushed a little bit. I mean I was happy I had my own suite and all but I kind of wanted to be with Sonny. Sonny is the only girl I've actually liked. Liked liked. All the other girls I've dated, they were just for publicity or they were hot. Chad Dylan Cooper gets anything and _anyone_ he wants. Except Sonny. And I wanted her, but I know I could never have her.  
We have to be packed by Wednesday night. That's 4 more days to pack. I may as well call Sonny...  
"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Chad."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm packing for the cruise, you should be too!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't pack for himself, people do it for him."

"Wow, it sounds like you have a _GREAT_ life..."  
_Well I really don't because you're not in it..._  
"I mean you get your own private HUGE suite!"  
_I really didn't want it anymore if she wasn't going to be there. Not that I didn't want to be alone._

"Well Sonny, it's not that great. I get lonely sometimes."

"Awhhh is Chaddywaddy afraid of being alone?" She said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"No! It's just for 15 days, it will get boring. Will you come visit me, maybe?" _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Sure Chad, I'll come visit you to cure your case of boredness. " _YES!_ Sonny Monroe is going to be with me! Just her. Maybe I can get to know the real Sonny better...

"Thanks Sonny, it means a lot."

"Sure Cooper. Well I'm going to go back to packing now, see you soon!"

"Bye Monroe!"

Score one for CDC. I smiled to myself. Sonny had no idea how much she brightened my day. But one day... one day she'll know.

"Sonny Monroe, Zora Lancaster, and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office immediately, thank you."

_Who knows what that could mean. Why does Zora have anything to do with it? I kind of wish they said me and Sonny's name one after another so I could hear what they'd sound like. Ok, that sounds REALLY nuts. But...I'm...kinda sorta... in love with Sonny. But she will never feel that way about me. I just need to give up on her._  
I headed to Mr. Condor's office sad to know, me and Sonny would never be together, but happy I got to see her, even if she didn't want to see me.

Sonny's POV  
..."Sonny Monroe, Zora Lancaster, and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office immediately, thank you."

Why would Mr. Condor want us 3 and what would Zora be doing?

"Just go and see what he wants, so you can see Chad. Tawni said putting a disgusting face on the word 'Chad.' I didn't realize I spoke out loud.

"Uhh yeah but I don't like Chad." My high voice kicked in, I was lying.

"Suuuuure you don't..."  
_Who am I kidding, I do like Chad. I don't just like him, I think...I think...I love him. He's always on my mind. But Chad would and could not EVER like Sonny Monroe. He liked the popular, blonde, "hot" girls. Not girls like me.  
_I gotta go even though I don't really want to, but at least I get to see Chad.

"Uhh Sonny, are you going to Mr. Condor's office or what?" Tawni caught me off guard.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"About Chad..."

I blushed. "Well...umm...yeah..."

"I knew it! Now go to Mr. Condor's now!"

I ran to his office happy to see Chad but was still confused why Zora was there. I started skipping; I mean who doesn't want a free invitation to see Chad?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hmmm... who put who down on their sheet? Did Chad really want to be with Sonny??? Will he get his suite or have to be partnered with someone else? Do you want to see anything specific??? Review! Did I do too much of Tawni's POV? I wanted to do something different. I'm sorry that I don't update that often but I write as it comes to me and I have a busy life so I can't right to much, I hope you liked it! I think it might have been a little rushed, but I really need your criticism! Press that green button!! :)**


	3. YES! I mean no! I mean yes!

Chapter 3: YES! I mean... no! I mean yes!

**Alright well it has been CRAZY lately! I have had so many projects to do and of course, I always procrastinate so I have no free time because I'm stuck doing 2 projects the week before vacation... :P I'll stop blabering now! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice guys. It seems we have a change of ship buddies... Chad, we couldn't get you the suite because someone had booked it right before us. So I had to compromise and take into consideration what people had asked before. So since Zora had requested her own room first, she will be getting her own room. Sonny and Chad, you will be sharing a room and will be ship buddies as well. I know this is very last minute but please, don't kill each other." Mr. Condor said in a semi-caring tone.

Sonny's POV

This...was... AMAZING! But I quickly dismissed the smile from my face because Chad could never know I liked him. I decided to glare at him instead. Zora was just jumping up and down and turned to Chad and I and laughed at us. Not in a mean way, but because she was so happy she got her own room and we were partnered... I mean stuck together. Mr. Condor dismissed us and Zora ran to the vents and it was just me and Chad in the hallway. All alone. I started getting lost in his gorgeous blue eyes but was snapped out of it when he spoke up

"Soooo... you put me down on your sheet?" I started to blush like crazy and could feel my palms starting to sweat. _Sonny, snap out of it! You can/do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!_

"Weeeellll ummm psshhh no." My high voice kicked in and he stopped staring at his feet and now he was staring at me. Eye to eye. Ocean to chocolate.

"Y-y-yeaaah I-I did..." I stutered out.

"Tawni was with Portlyn already by the time I asked her and Zora told me she already had told Marshall that she needed her own room. So since we're like best friends, I picked you." He looked a little dissapointed surprisingly. _But I could never tell him the real reason I picked him... he would probably laugh at me or embarress me everytime he saw me after that._

"Well I picked you because...well umm...you're the uh only one I really actually know. And well... umm nevermind..." He said hesitantly.

"What's the other reason Chad?" _Did he like me too? C'mon Sonny, stop dreaming and snap back into reality, that would never happen!_

"Umm... I'll tell you later, I have to go start packing. Did you get your list of stuff to pack?"

"Yeah and I still need to start packing."

"Did you get your itinerary and plane tickets?"

"Yes and yes."

"Alright, see you later Sonny!" He did that smile. Stupid smile!

"Bye Chad!" I yelled back singingly as he jogged back to his dressing room.

I went back to my dressing room. I opened the door and it looked like all the clothing from the mall had piled into one room and were everywhere. I looked around and hidden behind a suitcase the size of a closet was none other than Tawni.

"Tawni, what happened in here?!"

"I'm packing!" She said it like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Like it happened all the time. "So what did Mr. Condor want?" She asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Well they couldn't get Chad his suite so Zora gets her own room and Chad and I are ship buddies."

"Yay! This is great Sonny!" She was over excited... this was weird.

"Why?" I asked knowing what she would say.

"Because... you like him and he likes you!" She said in a 'duh' voice.

"No he doesn't."

"C'mon Sonny, it's obvious! The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he comes here all the time looking for you for no reason. C'mon Sonny, it's as clear as...as... my ultra clear coat lip gloss!" She pulled the gloss out of a makeup bag the size of a suitcase.

"You really think so Tawni?" Maybe he did like me...

"I know so. I'm Tawni Hart and I know boys." _Maybe she was right, maybe he did like me! But then I realized this is all a joke, what I'm telling myself. He would never like me, Sonny Monroe. Never. Ever. Never ever!_

"Ehh, I don't think so Tawni."

"Sonny..."

"Weeellll maybe... No."

"C'mon Sonny just admit you like him." She kinda smiled when she said it, but I didn't know why.

"Ok, fine! I do like Chad! Ugh, I said it. You happy?"

"Yes, and I know someone else is too." Her smile got bigger as she looked behind me. Oh no. I turned around and saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, standing there in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear._ I wanted to die right there and never see that blonde haired, blue eyed beauty again. Actually, I did wanna see him. That's the problem. I always want to see him. Why does he have to be so perfect?!_

"You see Sonny, I knew he was there. But since I know he likes you, he had to hear you say you liked him. Don't worry, you'll thank me later!" She smiled and started walking out of the dressing room.  
"Oh and by the way, have fun on the cruise!" (A/N: Not in a dirty way you sickos!) She said trying to lighten the mood.

I kinda wanted to thank her because she's right, I would have never have told him. The tall, muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed guy of hottness stepped closer to me. I started to blush, I was so happy that he liked me back!

"So you, Sonny Monroe, a random like me?" He was still grinning ear to ear.

"Like is an understatement." I was blushing even more. He stepped closer again.

"So you, Sonny Monroe, a random love me?" He was so happy right now, just like I was!

"Yes Chad, I do. And you Chad Dylan Cooper, the 'greatest actor of our generation'" I said with a sarcastic voice, "like me?"

"Like is an understatement." He smiled and by now our bodies were touching. My whole body was like a burning inferno by now. Dang, he was so hot! Why is he so perfect?! "Sonny, h-h-how many g-g-guys have you k-k-kissed?" He said hesitantly.

"Two." I replied quickly.

"Well I'm about to make you completely forget them." He smiled ear to ear again and leaned closer to me. He put one hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer, my heart was pounding to the point where I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I put my arms around his neck and he took my face into his hands. He leaned in, and kissed me. Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me, Sonny Monroe. My mind went blank, he was all I could think about. Chad. Chad. Chad. I didn't even bother to think about anything else. He's all I wanted to think about. But then the unthinkable happened... there was an earthquake!

* * *

**Oooo! Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I get really sidetracked when I type because I have to constantly look back and forth at the notebook and the computer and then I normally have music on so I have to deal with that to and I can't type a whole chapter at once so I'm sorry! It's vacation now, so I have more free time! :) And thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Did you think I should have done a little more of Tawni's POV? Or of another character? It was all Sonny's POV this chapter so I wanna know what you guys think! I'm still in the process of writing the 4th chapter so don't expect it to be up so soon! Thanks to everyone! :) ~Melissa**


	4. Dreams of Chad!

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I knew I had to get _something _up! I'm already writing the next chapter.  
Ok I haven't updated in what, 3 months? I know it's crazy but I had writer's block and I've been insanely busy! The thing with me is, I can't write for too long because I get bored and can't write anymore and honestly, I got bored with this story. But I'm determined to finish this story no matter what! Except there are some issues... I have to do a huge summer reading assignment and I have less than a month to do it, I'm going to California for 2 weeks! :D and like I said before, I get bored writing for awhile. But I will try!  
Also, I made a website all about my FanFiction, so check it out!**

.com/site/ffsoccerlover8/  
**I think you can just click on it, but if not just copy it into your browser thanks and enjoy!  
And again, I AM SO SORRY!  
**_

SPOV

"Sonny! Sonny! Sooonnnnnyyyy!" It was Tawni.  
"Why are you shaking me?" _What the heck is going on?  
_"Rehearsal started 10 minutes ago Sonny! Why are you sleeping on the couch?"  
"I..uhh... fell asleep I guess." _I was so out of it from that nap.  
_"Tawni? When did you leave?"  
"After I found my ultra clear coat lip gloss."  
"So…it was all a dream?"  
"Did you say something Sonny?" Tawni turned around the look at me but was still holding a tight grip on my wrist while pulling me down the hall to rehearsal. "Uhh no I didn't."

_I can't believe it! It was all a dream! That "earthquake" was just Tawni waking me up. I knew it was too good, but why does it have to be too good? Because he's too good for me! Ugh!_

"Sonny?" Tawni stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you ever admit to liking Chad?"

_It's like she read my mind…_

"Well I know he doesn't like me so I try to deny liking him, but _obviously_ you see right through it." I said while crossing my arms.  
"You do know it's really obvious to everyone that he really likes you."  
"Well now I know, thanks Tawn." I said kind of sarcastically. She had her moments, she was actually very smart.  
"I thought it was obvious to you too but, I see it wasn't. Anyways, you're welcome!"

She pulled me into the studio, my cast turned to me and glared but then started laughing because they can't hold a glare for that long.

"Sorry guys, I must have dozed off."

"It's okay Sonny! It's only rehearsal!" Nico said with a smile and then turned to tell Grady something. Grady practically died because of laughing so hard, obviously it was funny!

Zora rolled her eyes and pulled at her ponytails, staring off somewhere and I turned to Tawni who was putting on her Coco Moco Coco lip gloss. I loved my cast!

I started to think about Chad and how he doesn't seem to have a cast that actually cares about him and I felt bad. And then I realized, I was the only _real_ friend that actually cares about him in any way at all. Maybe as a joke sometime I could use that to my advantage but that might be too mean because even though everyone else completely disagrees with me, Chad is actually really nice and does have his moments of "extra sweetness" towards me.

Rehearsal was over rather quickly. But this was gonna be a looonnnnggg week…

**Again, I AM SOOOO SORRY! If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my website or PM me! Thanks!  
.com/site/ffsoccerlover8/ Check it out (:**


	5. WEBSITE MESSAGE   This is an AN

Sorry about the website thing, my sister just told me that apparently it cut out the first part of the website address.

It's: www. sites. google. com / site / ffsoccerlover8

TAKE OUT THE SPACES!


End file.
